Fan11/Presentations/Candy Dynamics
Hello all! Welcome to Candy Dynamics' presentation here at Fan11, the event we're partnering with Ghostrealm Studios on to commemorate the eleventh anniversary of this wiki. While Candy Dynamics does not have much information on too many games this time around, we encourage you to check out other companies' announcements! And now, let's start the show… 'Day One' For the first day, we're going to be showing off our new addition to the classic Mario Tennis series, Mario Tennis Hotshots! And, to start off our presentation, we'd like to reveal two unlockable characters new to the series. Cappy Cappy, Mario's possessive assistant from Super Mario Odyssey, joins the Mario crew in this athletic outing as an character! Despite lagging a bit behind in the serve and stroke department, Cappy's got high speed and mobility as well as outstanding top and side spin power. As any floating character, of course, he can also move at full speed while charging, so using this Bonneter on the court is sure to bring in new strategies! Chargin' Chuck That's right, classic foe Chargin' Chuck is the second new character we'll be revealing today! Don't be fooled by his label as a character, though; this enemy known for charging is the fastest character out of all the characters in that group, though he does prove to be a bit of a soft hitter compared to them. Though he's known for playing American football, Chargin' Chuck is stepping into tennis this time around to shake things up! Now, of course that's not the only thing we're going to be revealing about the game today! Let's talk about the variety of game modes present now. First off, the classic Tournament and Exhibition modes return! They can be played with Zone, Item, or Classic rules, and gimmicks for courts can be turned on or off in each. Minigame mode is another returning feature, and we'll announce the minigames featured there later this week. Story Mode, present in Mario Tennis Aces, returns, but with a few upgrades: you'll now be walking around the environments the courts take place on instead of following a completely linear set of challenges! For those who want an extra challenge though, completing this will unlock the Star Story Mode with brand new challenges to complete! And, of course, the game wouldn't be complete without Online mode. Online tournaments from Aces are still ever-present, ranked modes are featured, and an ARMS-inspired casual party mode is there too. As if that isn't enough, though, there's going to be a brand new on-or-offline co-op mode as well! Pairs of two players can take on these intense, strategic tennis challenges together. We'll have an official announcement for this mode later on. That's all for Day One, but stay tuned for Day Two, where we'll be taking a look at Mario Tennis Hotshots! 'Day Two' Welcome to Day Two! Tonight, let's get a little more information about Mario Tennis Hotshots, shall we? We'll start off with 2 brand new characters to introduce to you! Dixie Kong Dixie Kong joins the match with plenty of skill. This monkey girl's a character who proves she's a viable opponent for anyone who goes against her. Her excellent skill and accuracy is great coupled with the fact that she's the strongest of the characters under her class. She'll take the match by storm if her opponent isn't careful! Ninji Ninji is coming to the court in Hotshots! Being grouped as a character doesn't even begin to describe this enemy first seen in Super Mario Bros. 2-'' this is the quickest playable character to date! This small ninja can dash around like no other, even if it does mean that it lacks in power substantially. Moving around the court as this little ninja can bring some new strategies to the table with those who master Ninji's moves. Next, let's get on to the '''Minigames,' one of the aspects the most memorable aspects the Mario Tennis series is known for. All of the minigames can be played on any court of the player's choice, and some that allow multiplayer can even be played online! Today, we'll talk about three– yes, three– of the brand new minigames being added. The first minigame is Taking Turnips. In this minigame, your opponent will take a few seconds to throw a mix of white turnips, gold turnips, and bombs to your side of the court in the ground. You then have one minute to pluck out all the white turnips and hit them flying back at the other side with your racket– once you do, the bombs and gold turnips will pop out of the ground, and your opponent will throw more. Gold turnips that remain in the ground once the white turnips are cleared will result in gaining coins, but you'll only lose coins if you accidentally pluck them out of the ground! Bombs, however, will explode upon plucking them up, leaving you stunned for a few seconds. You can even play this with friends or online with the only difference being that you and your opponent will have to throw turnips to each other at the start of the match! The second minigame we'll show off today is Blaster Rally. Your goal is to keep a rally going with your opponent for as long as possible… with a twist. There are Bill Blasters on the net of the court firing Bullet Bills, Shells, and other obstacles in your way that you'll have to avoid! Your partner on the other side of the court will hit the ball back at you as long as you haven't been hit by an object from the Bill Blasters, but they'll fire increasingly difficult objects as time goes on. You can play this in multiplayer too, but you'll both be playing on the same side of the court. Next, we have Skill Spike. In this game, three Spikes will throw spike balls and poles at the player while they move on a conveyor belt court. You'll have to jump over the poles and hit the spike balls back at the Spikes. The closer you get to the end of the conveyor belt, you'll get more coins by hitting a Spike with his spike balls, but if you get hit even once you'll get sent all the way back to the start of the belt. If you reach the end, you'll end the timer early and receive a multiplier for your coins. Be careful not to miss any spike balls or they'll be sprung back to the top of the conveyor belt along with anything else the Spikes throw at you! That's all we're going to show of the new minigames for now, but we assure you there will be plenty of other new ones that will be revealed at a later date. Thank you for tuning in, and we'll be back tomorrow with a closer look at Mario Tennis Hotshots! 'Day Three' Welcome back! Day 3 is here, and that means we're going to discuss Mario Tennis Hotshots! To start the day off, let's take a look at two of the newcomers in this game. Funky Kong Funky Kong is quite skilled in many activities, so it should come as no surprise that this character will be sure to rock the court. This Kong's immense strength and reach is no match for opponents who aren't prepared. He may not be as strong as some, but he still packs a punch when hitting the ball with his racket. Funky's style will surely shake things up! Bandit Bandit, the Yoshi's Island thief, is making its way to tennis as well! Any good thief is bound to have some tricks up their sleeves, and this enemy's in the class, giving Bandit some extra curve when hitting the ball. Mobility and reach are also crucial for anyone trying to be sneaky, and this foe's got just that! Don't let your guard down around Bandit, or it may just take the match! And now, let's take a more in-depth look at Story Mode. The beloved roster of Mario characters is on vacation in the peaceful Breakpoint Isles, a chain of lovely islands where locals typically enjoy matches of tennis, when the Broodals from Super Mario Odyssey interrupt and try to take over each of the four islands under Madame Broode's command! Mario and friends have to see what they're after and defeat them in tennis to end their reign over the Isles. During these quests, they'll have to face opponents, challenges, and powerful bosses in Zone, Item, and Classic tennis modes as well as minigames to become the best tennis players around and take on the Broodals. Any of the characters in the roster can take on Story Mode challenges and fight against bosses! Unlike the Story Mode featured in Mario Tennis Aces, characters will now be able to freely traverse the vast environments of the Breakpoint Isles, including the Festival Center, home of the Hard Court, Underglaze Studio, home of the Clay Court, and Petal Pathway, home of the Grass Court, and many more! Day Four is just on the horizon. Keep your eyes open for our showcase of Mario Tennis Hotshots tomorrow! 'Day Four' Hello, Day Four is finally here! We've only got two more days to go over from here. We'll start off today's showcase of Mario Tennis Hotshots with two characters coming to the series for the first time that can be unlocked in-game! Kamek That's right, Bowser's right-hand man Kamek is coming to the tennis series in this title as a character! This Magikoopa's the pure definition of that label: amazing accuracy, spectacular skill, and fantastic forward spin! His power may leave a little something to be desired for, but his magic powers give him some insane reach as well! You'll have to be skilled if you want to win a match against this tennis wizard. Chincho Super Mario Odyssey brings in yet another character to the game with foe Chincho! Coming in from the Sand Kingdom, this mummy has a spring in its step, but it's not quite the fastest of those with the same status. Chincho's main advantages over the others lie in its spin and volley. This undead Tosterenan's enhanced abilities pave the way for skilled players to utilize advanced strategies! And that's not all we'll show off today! Since tennis is such a big influence on the Breakpoint Isles, Crazy Cap's tennis-themed sister chain Crazy Visor has taken the Isles by storm! These shops found around the island are run by various locales who sell tennis gear, including visors, caps, and outfits! For example, Mario can exchange his standard Super Visor and Mushroom Polo for his classic Mario Cap and Overalls! Any character can change their outfit– even Boo can get costumes, like the Bomboo Sheet, to change his appearance! These costumes do change up a character's stats as well, so it'll be beneficial to buy them! But Crazy Visor isn't the only place you can spend your hard-earned coins… stay tuned for further announcements on what else you can use them for! And that wraps up Day Four! The final day is coming up tomorrow, and we hope you'll be excited by the project we're showing next: Mario Tennis Hotshots! We'll see you soon. 'Day Five' '???' Category:Fan11 Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Subpages